Primera palabra
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Adrien quería que la primera palabra de su hija Emma fuera papá. Plagg le arruino sus planes.
1. Chapter 1

Adrien miraba a su hija Emma, de un año, reír en su cuna mientras mordía un peluche y Marinette preparaba el almuerzo.

— Di papá —Pidió Adrien acercando su rostro al de su bebe— Emma, di papá —Suplico de nuevo tratando de que diga esa sola palabra de cuatro letras, pero ella solo se encargaba de sacudir el muñeco en su rostro balbuceando incoherencias.

— Dale tiempo —Dijo Marinette desde la cocina. El solo se dedicó a bufar dedicándose a ver a su hija y a los pocos segundos de observarla, volvió a insistir.

— Papá —Susurro Adrien para que su esposa no lo escuchara.

Emma lo miro con sus enormes ojos verdes en profundo silencio y empezó a extender sus manos al aire a lo negro que circulaba.

— ¿Dónde está mi camembert?

— Plagg no ves que estoy ocupado, lo deje en el escritorio.

— Ya me lo comí, necesito más camembert —Siguió insistiendo mientras volaba por encima de la cuna y Emma no apartaba la vista del Kwami tratando de tomarlo con sus pequeñas manos.

— Decidle a Marinette.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Pregunto ella llegando hasta la habitación.

— ¡Quiero camembert!— Pidió desesperado el Kwami aproximándose al rostro de Marinette dejando una distancia de unos cinco centímetros.

—Está bien, Plagg —Le dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa— Y Adrien deja de intentarlo, ella dirá su primera palabra por si misma— Ahora dirigiéndose al aludido.

—Pero solo son cuatro letras —Decía frustrado viendo a su esposa—Papá —Pronuncio mirándola a la bebe, para que ella lo repita.

Marinette rio por la insistencia de su marido y Tikki quien hace poco llegaba a su lado luego de estar en compañía del hámster, también.

—Pa-pá —Repitió Adrien.

— ¿Y mi camembert? —Siguió preguntando Plagg con obvia desesperación.

—Sí, ya vamos —Dijo Marinette, pero antes de que pudiera abandonar la habitación una palabra salió de los labios de Emma.

"Camembert"

Ante eso escuchado, todos los individuos de aquella habitación se quedaron perplejos y atónitos, excepto Plagg que aun deseaba su camembert.

— ¿Q-que dijiste? —Le pregunto Adrien a Emma, para luego voltear su vista a los presentes, esperando que ellos le digan que había oído mal. Estaba inmóvil, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera su alma se estaba yendo.

Un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja izquierda y vio al causante de los problemas. Plagg.

— ¿Alguien me dará mi camembert? —Pregunto de nuevo el Kwami, ignorando esas miradas apenadas de Marinette y Tikki al observarlo como tampoco no notaba la mirada asesina ni el aura de Adrien.

— Camembert.

La dulce voz de Emma, se oyó por el lugar una vez más.

Y Adrien juro, en ese momento, que nunca más le iba a dar camembert a Plagg.

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Y adivinen que… (En realidad no tienen que adivinar) Es mi fic numero ¡100!

Wow… 0.o nunca creí que llegaría a los 100 en un año, ya a la mitad del año, sí, pero en un principio no.

Y con esto queda comprobado que este Fandom me atrapo completamente.

Iba a hacer algo especial por ser el 100, pero no tengo mucho tiempo con las pruebas, tengo, pero no el suficiente para reordenar mis ideas y plasmarla en el Word.

Ya que…

Igual algo especial van a tener y eso son sus regalos navideños.

Aún falta más de un mes (todavía no escribí nada), pero voy avisando que Papá Noel (Santa Claus) no se olvidó de ustedes jeje

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

—Papá —pronunció a su tranquilo y dormilón hijo Hugo— Di papá... Pa-pá...

—Ahí, vamos otra vez —dijo Marinette viendo los esfuerzos de su querido esposo de que su segundo hijo diga "papá" como su primera palabra. Luego de lo fallido que había sido con Emma, al decir "camembert" —Déjalo dormir...

—Siempre está durmiendo —refutó como un niño pequeño mirando a su hijo dormitar en la cuna donde estaba recostado— Además si le digo esas palabras mientras esta soñando, quizás tenga mayor efecto cuando despierte...

Marinette suspiró, negó con la cabeza. Manteniendo sus brazos cruzados.

—Sí, otra vez vuelve a pasar yo... —mirando a Hugo.

Sus dientes se apretaron al recordar el fatídico día ¡Ah! solo de recordar como su dulce niña decía esa asquerosa palabra, le revolvía el estómago.

—No te preocupes, no va decir camembert —Adrien giró su cuello rápidamente y le apuntó con el dedo índice— No menciones al innombrable.

Marinette rió.

—No es gracioso.

—Sí, que lo es —apareció Plagg flotando emitiendo una risilla mientras se alimentaba del "El que no debe ser nombrado"

Adrien frunció el ceño.

—¡Aleja esa horrible cosa de aqui! —exclamó el rubio demandante.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿camembert?

—¡No lo nombres!

—Umm... ¿Te refieres a camembert? —cuestiono con fingida duda.

—¡Ya cállate, Plagg! —vociferó— Si no quieres que confisque todo tu queso.

—¡No te atreverías!

—Sí, lo haría —repuso en voz alta.

—Ni se te ocurra —ocultándolo de la vista de su portador.

—Entonces... deja de decir "quien tú sabes"

—¿camembert? —articuló mientras se lo comía todo.

—¡Plagg!

Ocasionando que esa fuerte discusión, despertara a Hugo e inevitablemente realizara un llanto. Marinette los miró desaprobadamente.

—Ven lo que hicieron, dejen de pelear como si fuera unos niños —refutó tomando a su adorable hijo en sus brazos, mientras intentaba calmarlo.

—¡Plagg, no digas más esa palabra enfrente de Hugo! —espetó serio— ¿Plagg? —cuestionó al ver que no respondía y se hacia el desentendido mirando por otra parte— ¡No voy a permitir que mancilles a Hugo como hiciste con Emma!

—¡Bien, como quieras! Y Emma tiene buen gusto, gracias a mi —espetó ofendido. Adrien se enojó más, al recordar que por su culpa también era adicta al camembert— Aja y si, no diré más "camembert" enfrente de Hugo —dijo a propósito eso, quien en ese momento, la criatura estaba muy cerca del bebe para la indignación de Adrien que lo tomó de la piel de la nuca como si fuera un gato.

—Te lo advertí, Plagg —dijo— Me llevare todo tu queso y no permitiré que estés cerca de mi hijo hasta que diga "papá"

—¡Ya suéltame! —demando la criatura. Entretanto Hugo seguía llorando ante la discusión.

—¡Váyanse ustedes dos! ¡Si siguen aqui, seguirá llorando! —espetó Marinette también a los gritos. Su hijo lloró más fuerte, ella hizo una expresión angustiada e intento calmarlo.

—¡Ves lo que hiciste, Plagg! —le recriminó su portador.

—No me culpes, tú iniciaste.

—No tú fuiste...

—No tu... —apuntándolo— Es tu culpa, Plagg —mientras desde el sector que lo tenía agarrado lo encaraba de frente aun estando resentido por lo de Emma.

En medio de la discusión en donde Marinette ya estaba pensando en echarlos a patadas. Hugo comenzó a reír ante la escena cómica como sus ojos veían que se desarrollaba enfrente de sus ojos.

—¡Se está riendo!

—Seguro de tu tonta cara.

—¡Plagg! —exclamó molesto y en eso... la misma palabra es repetida por su dulce pequeño.

"Plagg"

Adrien lo mira sintiendo que su interior se desgarra, suelta a su Kwami y mira a su esposa que esta con la misma sorpresa que él. No quiere mirar a la criatura, causante de todos los males.

"Plagg"

Vuelve a repetir el niño apuntando a la criatura negra. El mismo que se acerca y se deja acariciar por él, quien sin evitar emite un leve ronroneo.

—Me agrada este niño —añadió burlón Plagg al ser la primera palabra que dijo.

En cambio, Adrien esta vez no se enojó. Únicamente se dedicó a llevarse dos palmas a su cara, cubriéndola mientras se alejaba de la habitación. ¡Ahora él quería llorar!


End file.
